Secrets of the Zodiac Kingdom
by Danrachan
Summary: Tohru lives the life of a peasent girl. When she is sick she is taken in by the Sohma kingdom. But with a case of amniseia she can only remeber her name. When she recovers her memory will she want to live her new life or return to her old life? KyoXTohru


**Story- Secrets of the Zodiac Kindom **

**Miranda- Hey Guys, so I decided to choose Fruits Basket for my first fanfic. I'll try and do my best writing but I will take any suggestions or try to take them anyway. I do not own any characters from Fruits Basket at all or Fruits Basket itself. So please enjoy the first chapter of ****Secrets of the Zodiac Kindom! **

**Chapter 1- The first four Sohma's and a sickly Tohru **

I wake up every morning to the sun dimly casting itself throughout my bedroom and the sunlight shining lightly on my face. I slowly swing my long pale legs out of the bed and open my curtains to look at the astonishingly bright blue sky.

"Today is going to be great like every other day!" I said to myself not realizing at that moment how wrong I would be, I skipped through the kitchen and picked out a tea package. I live in a village that is right next to the kingdom. The Sohma village was its name because it was by the palace which a family called the Sohma's lived in. The family had neither king nor queen. It was just a whole family who ruled together. Those were the rumors anyway. I had never been close to the kingdom and no person had ever actually seen the family. Quite silly really when the Sohma family did rule the Kingdom but they were never seen. I thought about it only a second more before getting back to making her morning tea.

I lived in a house with her two best friends, Uo and Hana. I had no family, all family I had had been dead since I was about eight years old. No being sixteen I thought Of Uo and Hana as my family. The house was two stories and had exactly three bedrooms. It was a plain house colored a light brown and a coal black roof. What interested me the most was my window which was one that was connected to the roof. Almost every night I would open my window and climb on the roof watching as the vast sky filled with its twinkling lights and the moon glowed high in the sky. I would then look out at the houses which looked exactly like my own house and then the massive palace which was on a hill and it had a tall gate that surrounded it.

I sipped my tea letting these little thoughts float in my head. Then I started to prepare breakfast just like I do every morning. Taking out a pan and turning on the heat. Then taking thick sausages and throwing them on the pan. I licked my lips as the smell of sausage drifted up into my nose.

"Good morning Tohru." Uo walked into the room stretching her arms upward. "You are up early as always."

"Your electric signals are starting to waver a bit, are you feeling okay?" Hana came in right after Uo and lightly touched her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I brightly declared turning back to the pan and cracking some eggs. Lately I had been staying up late watching the sky and waking up in the morning to prepare breakfast. After that I usually shopped or took a walk. Lately sleep had been the last thing on my mind.

I watched Uo and Hana give each other a knowing stare before shrugging and sitting at our tiny table. I finished up the breakfast and prepared two more cups of tea. Then put the breakfast out in front of them.

"Where's your breakfast?" Uo questioned seeing I only put two plates out.

"Oh well, I'm fine with tea this morning, I want to go into the market to pick up more food. I'll eat later." I promised already going to the door to grab my coat.

"Tohru, we know you're really going to try and search for a job. But you have time to at least eat breakfast." Hana argued.

It was true. We had been poor on money lately regardless of the fact that they both had jobs. Hana was a teacher to everyone's surprise and taught children at our only school in the village. Uo was a sports coach. She taught baseball. I just cooked and cleaned. I felt kind of useless and if I didn't go out soon I might miss the chance to get a really good job.

"I really have to go. You two have fun at work." I grinned once more before opening the door and running out. I suppose you should know, it's hard to get money for the peasants these days, it's the kingdom that has all the money. I almost hate the Sohma's but mom always said it was rude to hate someone so I'll just have to put on a smile and work hard. As I strolled down the dirt road I couldn't help but look at the beggars on the side of the street.

"Maybe I have a few coins to spare." I murmured thoughtfully to myself. I was reached into my tiny bag and pulled out a couple bills. Then just as I was about to give them the bills someone pulled my hand away and tugged me backward.

"Don't give them money or they won't ever get a job." I turned around a bit surprised and saw a tall man that was incredibly good looking. He had a rebel looking face and peculiar white and black hair.

"But I have some money to spare." I claimed though I knew we were poor ourselves.

"Then use it to buy yourself a more…appealing outfit." He responded smirking and turning around his hands in his pockets. I blushed looking down at my raggedy white dress. I didn't have enough to buy anything better though. He looked pretty rich like a duke or something. Could he be a Sohma? I doubt it. I shrugged and kept walking looking around for any help needed signs.

As I was tottering down the road feeling a bit weary I suddenly felt a sharp tug on my bag. I turned around to see a small boy with mud streaked down his cheeks, his brown hair was slightly filthy and his eyes looked at me sadly.

"Do you have any money to spare? My family is poor, my mother sickly and my father can't find a job. I'm really hungry and I just want a bit of money." He put his small hand in front of his face giving a couple sniffles.

"Oh of course, I'll give you a bit. " I smiled and was reaching into my bag I felt a sharp tug and my bag flew off my shoulder. I turned around and saw the boy holding my bag smirking.

"You're a stupid woman. As if my life was so bad. I hardly need anything in this bag and it seems you don't have much but I'll take it anyway. Remember lady the day I, Hiro, was kind enough to teach you that giving money to strangers only results in bad things." With those final words the boy dashed off leaving me dazed.

"H-hey please wait!" I immediately felt my legs take off after him. He turned a sharp corner and I followed. "P-please give it back." I was starting to feel really tired but that was all the money I had pretty much. I heard a crackle in the sky and saw that the beautiful blue sky was being covered in thick gray clouds. It was going to rain and I was wearing this short sleeved dress. I pushed myself a little further trying to catch up with the boy, Hiro. I felt my shoes slip off but I kept running. I needed that or else I feel like I would let Uo and Hana down.

"Stupid Woman, stop following me and go home!" Hiro yelled over another thunder strike.

"No, please, I need that money!" I cried tripping a bit. I began to cough violently in my arm but of course I kept on going.

Where was he going? I glanced up and saw we were closer to the palace. Could that boy be a Sohma? By now it was pouring down rain and I was drenched. I was sneezing, coughing, my head was pounding and my breathing was quick and hard. I took the risk of lunging at him and grabbing the purse.

"Please I need this!" I tugged hard but the boy was tugging to.

"You need to learn your lesson stupid women, but fine." He let go and I stumbled back falling in a puddle. We were right by the gates of the palace. I stood up shakily and watched as he walked up to the gate, took out a gold key and opened the gate.

I marched forward a couple steps before collapsing again and just lying there closing my eyes and trying to steady my breath.

"I have to get home." I muttered seeing that it was probably around five now. "I have to make dinner." I stood up again coughing into my damp dress.

"A couple steps at a time." I told myself. Soon I was down the hill but I had collapsed a few times on the way. "Which way do I go? I only followed that boy. But I didn't see where I was going." I found a large tree and sat under it. I started opening my bag. My eyes widened. The bag was empty. All the money was gone.

"No way." I giggled lightly not really finding anything funny but trying not to cry. "I'm really useless."

I closed my eyes listening to the last pitter patter of the rain, trying to stay conscious. That's when I heard voice from the trees.

"Oh look it stopped raining now I can take off my jacket!" A singy playful voice cried.

"Sure Shigure go ahead." A more serious voice proclaimed. "But rain is still falling from the trees so you'll still get damp."

"That's right Hatori, you are right I suppose." Shigure, I'm guessing was his name laughed.

"I can't be here." I gruffly whispered standing up but collapsing again. I began to cough violently again and heard the voices stop.

"Did you hear that?" Shigure asked and I heard footsteps come toward me.

"Hey it's a girl on our property." Hatori, the other man, articulated.

I began to stand up and leaned against the tree seeing two black haired men staring at me. "I'm sorry, a boy took something of mine and I chased him hear and I can't-" I started coughing again and slide to my knees trying to breath.

I felt a hand touch my forehead and saw, I'm guessing the guy named Hatori. **(I'm guessing if you're reading this you already know what everyone looks like)** was checking my temperature.

"She has a fever, it might be the flu." Hatori whispered. "Shigure it might be a good time to give up your jacket?"

"But you said I could get wet." He pouted. After seeing Hatori's glare he immediately slipped it off.

"I…need…to…get….h-home." I started to get up but Hatori pushed me back down covering me with the jacket.

"Just sleep we will take care of you." He softly said. "I'm a doctor." I couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer and slowly slipped into darkness leaving me with the last thoughts. How many Sohma's have I met today? What will happen to me? And what will Uo and Hana do for dinner?

**Well that was the first chapter. Crappy I know. So I'll explain now that this takes place when sixteen year olds could become teachers and kingdoms are allowed. Kind of middle ages except not so boring. So there will be knights, kings, queens, princes. Ya know the usual. :P So I know it was bad but I'll make it better. **

**So R&R if you want and I'll write the second chapter soon. **

**Goodbye dear readers! **


End file.
